


shower thoughts

by boyslightup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Showers, There is some non explicit sexual content at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Stormtroopers don't have the luxury of water showers. Newly recruited Resistance member Finn hasn't had one either, but Poe Dameron is glad to intervene.





	shower thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this started as my very own shower thought™ that i then tweeted and many people liked it so i wrote it! enjoy

FN-2187 had never had a  _ real  _ shower. On Starkiller Base, Stormtroopers didn’t have the luxury of one with water. They only had timed sonic showers that were awkward to be in when you had other people standing around with you.

But Finn? The recently recruited Resistance member? He hadn’t had one yet, either. " _ Now that is a selfish, awfully nonsensical problem _ ." He always thought.

Then, it wasn’t until after a mess that involved making a new friend, getting betrayed by another, and finally putting an end to Captain Phasma, that he had a real one.

At the new base, Finn hadn’t realised he could have a proper shower. He thought his interest was so ridiculous, he had forgotten about it. This was the case until he had a spontaneous encounter that included Poe Dameron.

Poe had reached the unspoken level of "best friend". He had rescued Finn, named him, donated his jacket, almost died, and after being reunited had been protecting Finn from everything.

Finn walked down a hallway, whistling to himself as he indulged in a rare break from the Resistance’s intense quest to destroy the First Order. He thought he’d pay Poe a visit because recently they hadn’t seen much of each other.

With an excited smile, Finn knocked on Poe’s door. There was no response, and with previous permission from Poe, he tested if it was unlocked. The door slid open from the side, and Finn stepped inside, making sure the door closed behind him.

Poe’s room was empty and so tidy you’d think no one lived in it. In the wall on the other side of the room there was a closed door. From behind it Finn could hear Poe’s distinct voice singing at the top of his lungs, and he smiled. If he wasn’t part of the Resistance, Poe could make a career as a musician--and not just one that sang in cantinas either.

Naive Finn knocked on the next door, thinking that Poe was having some lonesome singing practice. “Poe? It’s Finn.” He was full of energy as he prepared to see him. He made sure his hair was perfect, his collar was straight, and that he looked as nice as possible. Even after all this time as friends, Finn still found himself wanting to make a good impression.

Poe stopped singing. “Can you hold on a second?” Poe’s voice seemed to echo in the closed room, “I’ll be right out.”

Finn rocked on his heels, hooking his thumbs in his pockets, trying not to seem like he was trying  _ too  _ hard. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened and Poe stood in front of him. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. An undercurrent of a feeling that he only felt around Poe flooded into him, but it was stronger.  _ Much  _ stronger.

Poe had a towel wrapped around his waist and his dark hair was dripping wet and slicked back with water as drenched curls stuck to his temples. Beads of water slid down his face and arms, and a pool was forming on the tiles beneath his feet.

“Finn, so good to see you!” Poe’s smile was bright and charming, “The timing is inconvenient but hey, it’s you, so I don’t mind.”

Only then did it settle in Finn's mind that Poe was standing completely naked in front of him. Even though he had a towel around him, it didn't mean he wasn't technically naked. Finn gulped and apologised for interrupting him, and he averted his eyes. He didn't want to embarrass Poe.

“I’m not shy, buddy,” Poe leaned against the doorway, “But if you’re uncomfortable, you can leave. I’ll find you later if that’s the case.”

“It’s fine,” Finn gulped, “I’m just, uh, very interested in your shower.” He laughed, embarrassed and regretting his comment. He thought he looked like a fool for pointing out something as mundane as a shower when Poe was wearing nothing in front of him.

“What do you mean?”

Finn took a moment to figure out what to say. “Uh, on Starkiller Base we didn’t have proper showers. You know,” He pointed at the shower, “Water ones.”

Thankfully, Poe didn’t seem to act like he was weirded out by it. He chuckled and looked behind himself, “Really? Is it weird to say you’re missing out?” For a moment his expression tightened, “I mean, I could run you one if you want.”

Finn froze, not knowing what to make of that statement. It was a kind gesture, yet deep down it felt strange. Finn had minimal life experiences and recently Poe had been going out of his way to show him the real world. This had to be another one of those friendly, polite things. A completely normal, heterosexual and platonic experience that Poe was offering whilst he was completely naked.

“You don’t have to,” Finn smiled, “I’m- I’m fine with sonic showers. It’s all good.”

“No, I insist.”

Finn gulped, “Okay.”

_ “I’m only coming back for the shower _ .”

* * *

“It’s slipperier than you think it is,” Poe said, stifling a laugh at his innuendo, “So just be careful, okay? Don’t want you injuring yourself before we go on our next mission.”

Finn smiled, leaning against the wall behind him, “I can’t believe I’m being taught how to work a shower.” It was funny yet embarrassing.

“Hey, a man’s gotta learn,” Poe extended his hand out beneath the water, “The water’s not too hot, but you can adjust it. The dials are really sensitive though so make sure you don’t burn yourself.”

Poe’s concern was sweet, and Finn couldn’t have been more thankful. Sure, it was a silly situation, but it was still nice. There were nicer things he could have done, but this was more intimate than most things. _ Intimate _ . A word that was usually reserved for romantic or physical interactions. Maybe it was only Finn who thought that. He didn't know.

“That should be good now,” Poe dried his hand on a nearby towel and looked at Finn. His eyes were wide and he seemed uncharacteristically awkward. He shook his head and brought himself back to reality, “I guess I’ll leave you to it. I don’t need to hold your hand and supervise,” He paused again and stumbled on his words, “That’d be weird.”

“Yeah.” Inside, Finn winced when Poe’s expression changed. A shade of embarrassment and disappointment had washed over him. Finn recognised it but convinced himself that it wasn't what it actually was.

In a mindless sweep, Finn peeled off his (Technically Poe’s) jacket and folded it over the nearby basin. His heart skipped a beat when Poe pursed his lips, drawing a deep breath. Poe started fidgeting with his fingers and his jaw clenched.

Poe turned his head down and to the side when Finn took his shirt off. He'd seen him shirtless before, but not when completely alone and barely two feet away from each other. From behind his fallen curls, he caught a glance at the swift motion. Poe drew a deep breath and bit his lip, trying to collect himself, hoping Finn didn't notice his reaction.

When Poe looked back up, his eyes caught Finn's. For a moment that felt like it dragged on forever, they were both silent and didn't break their eye contact. Finn scanned the gaze Poe gave him, noticing the dilating of his pupils and the way the light caught them. It was a gaze he had seen Poe give only to him. It was tender and full of interest, and no one else had ever looked at Finn like that. Still, Finn denied it was anything other than friendly.

“I-,” Poe mumbled, “I’ll be next door in my quarters if you, uh, need me.” Before Finn could respond he had already left the refresher and closed the door behind him.

Poe was hiding something, and Finn didn't know what it was. Perhaps he had other duties to attend to? He was always jumping into his duties when doing other things, so maybe that was it.

Finn drew a deep breath and undressed, stepping under the warm rainfall of the shower. It was refreshing and far more comfortable than any sonic shower he had ever had.

Under the steady stream of water, Finn's thoughts began to drift. They should have gone towards something important or to a fantastical daydream, but they went to Poe. Adventures with Poe. Late night conversations with Poe.  _ Whatever the hell this shower situation was  _ with Poe. He was going to drive himself mad if his mind kept running around in circles over it.

With too much effort, Finn pushed his swelling thoughts about Poe away. He focused on his ridiculous lifetime achievement of finally having a water shower. That pride, no matter how silly it felt, was far from the silliness of the avoidance of reality Finn was experiencing. He realised Poe was most likely outside wondering why Finn was taking so long, so he hurried up and got to cleaning himself.

“ _ Remember, Finn _ ,” He stared up at the spout of water and let it wash over his face. “ _ You’re only here for the shower. _ ”

* * *

The number of times Finn came knocking on Poe’s door asking to use his shower again was either getting irritating or somehow suspicious. Finn couldn’t tell. Each time he visited, they kept their distance. They still had their usual friendly chit chat, but ignored the feelings between them that Finn was beginning to recognise. On this visit, they were more casual with each other.

“I’m starting to think you only come here as an excuse to get naked for me,” Poe joked, shaking his head with a chuckle. He played it off as their usual banter, and both he and Finn convinced themselves it was innocent. Sort of. It was a risky joke, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“You wish,” Finn smiled, “I’ve only gotten shirtless in front of you, though. You’re the one who has gotten naked.” He fell back onto Poe’s bed, staring at the ceiling. Poe joined him, and they laughed at the bounce of the mattress.

“That wasn’t such a bad thing,” Poe smiled, “I mean, you said yourself that you didn’t hate it. Plus, who can blame you?” That comment drew laughs from both of them, and they couldn’t stop laughing. There was nothing else that was funny, yet they laughed.

"Hey, I never said anything about it," Finn smiled and turned his head to the side to look at Poe, "But I guess you're not wrong.  _ Maybe _ ." He poked Poe in the ribs, biting his tongue and laughing even harder. It was a joke, or at least that is what he was telling himself.

"What do you mean?" Poe froze, looking Finn deep in the eyes. It made Finn gulp and sent a shiver down his spine. Somehow, it made him anxious. The air was tense, uncomfortably so. "I'm just teasing.  _ No one _ wouldn't love all this."

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I think I'm going to go shower. I told Rey I'd play sabacc with her later, and I don't want to keep her waiting. That is why I came here anyway."

"What? Not to see me?" Poe pouted, "I'm offended."

That comment made Finn break into a sweat. He knew it was a joke, but he didn't want to seem like he wasn't glad to be with Poe or anything, because he was, but-- Then he grabbed Poe's hand. It wasn't conscious and he was about to pull away when Poe grabbed his tighter.

Neither of them looked away from each other. They had held hands before, but only in chases and in the desperate need to run away from threats. The moment was soft, slow, but  _ intense as hell _ . It was unexpected, but something about it felt right.

Finn allowed himself to focus on the feeling of touching Poe. He noticed the soft yet worn skin of his fingers, his gentle grip on his hand, the warmth of his palm. Poe, who was usually so tired and rugged and busy, was quiet and gentle. He seemed different, like this was a side of him he never showed the rest of the galaxy.

Finn felt like he couldn’t breathe when Poe propped himself up on his elbow, letting go of his hand. Poe’s gaze drifted between Finn’s wide eyes and his unknowingly desperate lips. He grazed his thumb over Finn’s cheekbone, smiling from the side of his mouth, watching Finn’s face show his gentle surprise.

“Would it ruin our friendship if I kissed you right now?” Poe mumbled. Finn was about to melt.

With a passionate, gentle motion, Finn leaned in and pressed his lips against Poe’s. Poe’s lips were perfect; kind, skilled and tender. Finn felt as though he could kiss him for hours. The puzzle piece of his uncertainty toward his emotions about Poe was in its place, and it felt serene.

All concerns about everything that was current in Finn’s life dissipated, and now there was only Poe. Everything was about Poe. He made it all go away and drew him into a safe haven.

Poe held him closer and leaned into the kiss like it was the only thing that mattered in his life. Like  _ Finn  _ was the only thing that mattered in his life.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” Poe mumbled against Finn’s lips, peppering kisses between each word, “How much I’ve wanted to be with  _ you _ .”

Finn didn’t speak. He sighed into the kiss, leaving a smile on Poe’s lips, and then he pulled away. Poe looked dissatisfied and desperate for more of Finn’s affection. His back arched and he whimpered when Finn kissed the angle of his jaw. Finn’s mouth trailed from Poe’s jaw to his neck, and Poe shifted his collar to give Finn more access.

“You don’t have to do this,” Poe moaned, trying to keep his voice stable, “Please don’t feel like I’m pressuring you to do anything with me, even kissing or-” He trailed off when Finn tugged at a spot on his neck with his teeth, leaving a harsh kiss over it.

“I want to,” Finn mumbled against Poe’s ear, “I think I’ve wanted to for a long time, but I didn't want to admit it.” Then Finn pulled away, a smirk on his face as Poe looked confused. “Actually, it’s kind of hot in here, don’t you think? I think I’m going to go take that shower. Maybe you should come in and supervise.”

"Don't you need to go somewhere?"

Finn smirked, "I'm sure Rey won't mind if I'm late."

Poe’s eyes lit up and he pushed himself up higher. “Damn I’m so attracted to you right now.” He followed Finn into the refresher like he was so desperate that he wouldn’t survive without him. The moment the door shut, Finn kissed him more. “You know I’m not just into this physically, right? I genuinely want-”

“You talk too much,” Finn bit Poe’s lip and stood back. He turned away, opening the shower door and turning it on. He could feel Poe watch him, the way he yearned for him, the way he  _ needed  _ him. When he undressed, Poe’s energy intensified and Finn couldn’t help but smile.

For a moment, Finn was embarrassed about fully undressing, and especially so because of how frustratingly hard he was from a simple make-out session. Poe understood and reinforced that Finn should only do what he’s comfortable with.

When Finn did completely strip down, Poe’s gaze stayed fixed on him and he muttered praises, completely in a daze. Finn’s face felt hotter, and warmth spread from his chest to his fingertips and toes.

“What is it?” Finn smirked. Despite the desperation he felt, he realised he didn’t have to race into this. If this worked out, then he knew there would be plenty more opportunities to indulge over again.

Poe was, for once, speechless. His stare was intense, filled with genuine adoration and restrained lust. He acted as though, despite having traversed the deepest parts of the galaxy and seeing the most glorious sights possible, he had never seen anything so entrancing and gorgeous in his whole life.

When Finn stepped in the shower, Poe tried his best to look away. He told himself he had to suppress the way he felt, because this was their first perceivably romantic interaction. If that was even the correct interpretation. Even though Finn expressed emotional interest, he was anxious this was only physical.

“Poe?” Finn’s voice echoed and it hid behind the running shower water, “Are you okay? You sort of drifted off.” Now  _ he _ began to feel anxious that Poe was less into it, and he backed away into the corner of the shower.

“I’m fine,” Poe said before biting his lip, “Am I going too fast? I usually go too fast at things.”

Finn cocked his head and nervously chuckled, “I told you I want this. It’s okay.” He drew the deepest breath possible, turning his head back to face Poe. “I mean,” He looked into Poe’s eyes between the mist and droplets of water that clung to the glass door, “You can join me. If you want.”

Poe stood up, Finn’s heart skipping a beat.

“There’s not much room,” Poe looked withdrawn and crossed one leg over the other in a redundant attempt to cover the strain of his trousers, “But if you’re thinking what I’m thinking, that doesn’t matter.” When Finn smiled, he bit his lip and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it with Finn’s clothes. His skin felt cold, but he knew that wouldn’t last long when he was inside with Finn.

Poe’s body was still as gorgeous as Finn remembered, but now that it was fully on display, it was even more so. When Poe closed the shower door behind himself, they were surrounded by a thick cloud of steam that separated them from the glass. Time felt like it had stopped. They existed in their own bubble, far away from any stress or obligations or responsibilities.

Poe held Finn close, Finn’s mouth on his neck as Poe relaxed into his touch. Everything they were experiencing, from the way their noses bumped when they kissed to the feeling of the water going cold, was bliss.

“We should do this a lot more,” Poe groaned, eyes screwed shut as he felt lightheaded. “Besides, you seem to have mastered this whole,” He chuckled and arched his back with the newfound intensity of Finn’s spell on him, “Shower thing.”

“If anyone else heard that, they’d think you were out of your mind,” Finn smiled, “No one else would think to care about that.” He dug his nails into Poe’s shoulder, caught off guard by Poe’s touch.

The pair lacked any sort of composure as they messed about in their steady, safe shelter from the world. They were sensuous and respectful, passionate but gentle. There was no rush, and no reason to. 

By the time they got out, the water was freezing. They dried off and sat back on Poe’s bed, relaxing and enjoying each other’s quiet company. Finn was pulling on his shirt when he noticed Poe begin to fall asleep. Usually, Poe didn't sleep this early, but he was calmer than Finn had ever seen him.

Poe opened his eyes and looked up at Finn. "Do you have to go?" He mumbled into his elbow.

"Yeah," Finn said, "But maybe I can come back tonight. I know it's not for anything sexual or-"

Poe hushed him, "I know," He reached up to run the backs of his fingers over Finn's cheek, "You can leave now, then. So you can come back sooner."

Finn smiled and took Poe's hand, kissing it and holding it close. "Don't sleep too long, otherwise I won't be able to come back in," He sat straighter, "I'm locking the door because I know you're going to fall asleep naked."

Poe rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone."

Once fully dressed, Finn stood up and walked to the door. He turned his head one last time before he left, enjoying his last look at Poe.

“ _ Not so much about the shower now, is it? _ ” Finn thought to himself, “ _ Now there’s something more important _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
